Collages are used to combine multiple digital images together through interaction with a computing device to form a single digital image as a work of art. A user, for instance, may capture a variety of digital images during a vacation and wish to combine a representative collection of these images into a single collage. The collage, as a result, acts to enable viewing of these images together as a single work of art.
Conventional techniques used by a computing device to create collages from digital images, however, may be tedious and frustrating to perform in practice. To begin, the user selects a collection of digital images. Conventionally, the user is then tasked with manually resizing and rearranging the selected digital images through interaction with the computing device. The user, for instance, may manually select a preconfigured layout having a collection of partitions. The user then manually determines which digital images are to be included in which partitions, and is often forced to manually resize the digital images to fit within those partitions.
Even after these interactions are performed, the user may then decide that the layout as having the digital images is flawed and then choose another layout and repeat this process. Accordingly, conventional techniques as implemented by a computing device may be frustrating to the user and are computationally inefficient by requiring repeated interaction with the computing device to achieve a desired result.